


sexting.....it’s common, right?

by diazsbuckaroo



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie and Chimney, Buddie dating, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, cute conversation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 05:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diazsbuckaroo/pseuds/diazsbuckaroo
Summary: it’s a normal couple thing, right?“Right.” Buck says to his boyfriend, slicing a bell pepper big enough for them to share as a snack. “I’ve never done it before, but it’s common.”“What’s common?”Chimney walks up to the counter.....orchimney interrupts a buddie conversation about sexting
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan “Buck” Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 178





	sexting.....it’s common, right?

**Author's Note:**

> hey all, im SO sorry I’ve been on a hiatus for a month now, but I just didn’t feel like writing and got busy w/ life & school. but here’s a short new fanfic I thought was cute & fluffy but a little bit of smut at the end! 
> 
> hope you all like it & kudos are always appreciated <3

There’s some things that cannot be said out loud to your partner when in public.

It’s like an unofficial yet official rule when it comes to dating. 

  
But more importantly, there’s some things that cannot be _done_ when in public. 

Considering Buck and Eddie are both _technically_ in public 50+ hours a week, and with Christopher nearby at Eddie’s side when he’s home, finding time to themselves- just themselves- is a tricky game they hate playing. 

Both guys thirst for the other non-stop it seems like. It seems like to Eddie and Buck their eyes are drawn to the other’s incredibly muscular figure, especially Eddie to Buck’s bulging arms that seem to pop out of everything he wears.   


And so, when they’re cooped up in the station, surrounded by Chim, Hen, and their captain, when they’d rather be screwing each other, they sext in secret.

What’s the big deal? Sexting is…..just that, it’s a normal couple thing, right? 

“Right.” Buck says to his boyfriend, slicing a bell pepper big enough for them to share as a snack. “I’ve never done it before, but it’s common.” 

“What’s common?” 

_ Dammit _ , Buck side-eyes Eddie. Wordless communication, they’re the best at it. 

Chimney walks up to the counter, sneaking a pepper off the plate before Buck reacts in time to slap it away. 

It’s not that they’re somewhere private and Chim barged in, because they're not, they’re just standing in the kitchen and happen to be alone together- since Hen and Chimney  _ were _ stocking the ambulance and debating baby nursery color swatches (he wants a periwinkle blue while Maddie wants an ocean blue, which Hen agrees with Maddie FYI), and Bobby cooped himself up in his captain’s office for some peace and quiet away from his chaotic children. 

Everyone and their uncles know by now Buck and Eddie are an item, so that’s not the problem. 

The problem’s admitting to your friend/co-worker/future brother in law that you two sext. 

A, it’s none of his business, and B, they wouldn’t ever share that type of information freely. Not to Maddie, definitely not Bobby, absolutely not Eddie’s Tia or Abuela, or anyone else for that matter. 

Eddie shrugs his shoulders at Buck, and somehow he gets the message perfectly. “Uh, sexting. Have you ever? Wait….” He backtracks. “Don’t answer that, because I really don’t want to know if you and my big sister sext each other.” 

Chimney laughs, Eddie chimes in to make it seem more of a casual conversation. 

“No, no, me and Maddie don’t  _ sext _ , Buck, don’t worry. I have though, with a couple of girls.” 

“Tatiana?” Curious Buck asks, Eddie wrinkles his nose in confusion.  _ Is that an ex of Chim’s? _ He thinks to himself.

“Not her either. 2 girls before her. They were just flings and it was stupid.” Chimney shrugs off his former flames and takes a swig of the water bottle he initially came into the kitchen to grab. “Anyways, are  _ you _ sexting anyone, Evan?” 

Something inside Chimney always loves to call him Evan when he’s teasing or poking fun at him. He annoys the shit out of Buck. 

The only 2 people that call him Evan still are his parents, refusing to cave into that “dumb” nickname. Bobby doesn’t even call him Evan. It’s always Buck, or sometimes if Bobby’s irritated or really needs his attention, he’ll call Buck Buckley. 

Maddie sometimes, yet very rarely does, use his actual name, and Eddie has a couple times when they’re screwing. How Eddie says Evan invigorates him (in a good way, no doubt).

“No, nope. Not since-“ 

“Abby?” Eddie, the eagerly interested boyfriend interrupts. He has that look on his face that reads “really, please continue, I must know who you sexted before me!” very sarcastically. 

“Ew, god no. Like Chimney, just a couple of stupid flings before her.” Buck grimaces at the thought of sexting with Abby. She probably wouldn’t have even been into the idea of it anyways. 

“Snake Girl? Taylor Kelly? Groovyheels? That therapist?” Buck’s incredibly close to smacking Chimney as he keeps on teasing, as he hears snickers coming out from his boyfriend’s mouth. 

“I’m not answering you anymore,  _ Howie _ .” Buck takes the plate away from Eddie’s hands to strut into the living room, abandoning the conversation that somehow dug Buck into a deep hole. 

“ _ Evan _ .” Chimney leaves, not before punching playfully Buck’s arm. Eddie joins Buck on the couch, sitting against him to share the plate. Their knees brush, Eddie’s left hand grazing Buck’s thigh gently yet powerfully.

“Hey,” He whispers, scanning their surroundings. “We’re alone again. I’m always down to go see those pictures in real life.” 

Cheesy, but it perks up Buck’s head with a grin. 

Then the logical side of his brain takes over. (He has one of those?)

“Eddie, I wish, but they’re all literally right downstairs. There’s no possible secret place or time to do it.” 

“Well, I’m gonna go to the bathroom. You’re welcome to join me or if I were you, I’d guard your phone.” Eddie pops off the couch, not before leaving a tender kiss on Buck’s forehead. 

Sexting’s cool and all, but nothing will ever beat seeing Eddie’s  _ gorgeous, delicious  _ body in real life.

Eddie walks to the bathroom doorway, leaning against the frame as he watches his boyfriend mentally argue with himself, a part of him knowing he’d cave soon. Buck’s eyes gravitate towards downstairs, and with a pep in his step finds himself moving closer to Eddie, swiftly pushing him through the door. 

Eddie rips off his uniform top as Buck locks the door, ripping off his own top, too. Buck’s practically drooling over how sexy Eddie is, placing his hands on his chest with a millimeter of space between them. 

“Okay, but you gotta be quiet Diaz.” Buck whispers as he pecks at Eddie’s ear.

“Oh believe me, you’ll be the one needing to be shushed after I’m done with you.” Eddie finds his hands grasping Buck’s bottom as his lips suck on Buck’s. 

“This is so much better than any picture.” Buck moans.

  
  



End file.
